Get Ready
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Love will always be waiting for you. Chris Sabin/OC. Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't own anything. The lyrics are from the song "My Love" by Little Texas. **

**For Robin, as repayment for the AWESOME Shelley fic she wrote for me.

* * *

**

_Get on your mark, get set  
Ready or not here I come_

"This sucks," Rynne Janine muttered to herself as she pushed through the double doors of the arena and made her way into the parking lot.

"Having to work on my birthday and Valentine's Day? Fuck my life." She stepped onto the large tour bus and collapsed on the couch, the exertion of the day's events finally getting to her. She loved music and her job, she really did, but she'd been working twice as much this year as she had in previous years, and it was really beginning to take a toll on her—physically and mentally. She hadn't spoken to anyone besides her band mates the past year, and it was driving her crazy.

She missed Chris so much.

_Chris…_

The relationship between the Motor City Machine Gun and the woman dated all the way back to 2007, when they'd met at a PPV. At the insistence of her good friend Christy Hemme, Robin had shown up and watched the show from backstage. She hadn't been too impressed with the overall quality of the show—that is, until she saw the Motor City Machine Guns wrestle. The athleticism of the two men had simply blown her mind. Once the match had ended, she had turned to Christy and questioned,

"Who are those guys? They were mind-blowing."

"I know, right?" Christy giggled. "Um, well, the guy with the spiked hair is Alex Shelley. He's kind of like the leader, I guess you could say. And the blue-eyed babe, well, that's Chris Sabin. He doesn't say much, and he doesn't really hang around with anyone other than Alex." A disappointed look came over her face. "Pretty much every girl on the roster wants to date him."

"He _is _cute," Rynne mused.

Christy cocked her head and asked,

"You want me to see if I can set you guys up?"

"Oh no, I don't date wrestlers," Rynne shook her head vehemently. "No thank you."

"How many wrestlers have you dated?" Christy laughed. "They're not all bad, I promise. Come on, girl, you've got nothing to lose."

"…All right," Rynne gave in. "But just one date. If it bombs, I'm putting the blame on your shoulders."

"Deal," Christy threw an arm around her friend's shoulder.

And so that was how it had begun. Rynne was terrified because she hadn't dated in ages, and also because she had no clue what kind of guy Sabin was. They'd never met, let alone talked to each other. What if he was a total skeezeball? What if he refused to go out with her? She spent the entire week leading up to the date worrying about the possible outcomes.

There was one outcome that she'd never considered, and it later turned out to be true: what if this ended up being the best time she'd had in a long time? She and Sabin had hit it off immediately, and before she even thought about it, she'd given him her phone number and they'd made plans for the following week.

That was how the relationship began. Two years later, she was still in love with him.

_You've been looking for love  
Well honey, I can give you some  
When your world is standing still  
I can turn it around  
Put your head up in the clouds  
And pick your feet off the ground_

Rynne let out a long sigh of exasperation as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Chris' number. After about four rings, the answering machine came on, and she sighed again, this time a disappointed sigh. Once the beep sounded, the woman spoke, the exhaustion of having to work on both her birthday and Valentine's Day evident in her voice.

"Hey, it's me. I thought you'd be home…guess you're out. I just wanted to hear your voice." She ran a hand through her hair. "I miss you, babe. I wish I could be there with you now." Shakily, she pressed the end button on the phone and slipped it back into her small purse.

She hadn't seen Chris in so long that she'd almost forgotten what he looked like. Okay, maybe it wasn't _that _extreme, but still, it had been too long since they'd spent any time together. Usually when she was free, Chris wasn't, and vice versa. It really bothered her, because how can you maintain a relationship with someone on the road? She loved her job—being in F4 was her life—but it left very little time for anything other than music.

Little did Rynne know that there was a surprise in store for her. See, Chris had been home when she'd called, but he'd decided not to answer. There was a very good reason for that, of which she was to discover shortly. Chris had been working diligently the past couple of days to plan the perfect evening for the two of them, and had enlisted the help of Rynne's fellow band mates. He'd even rented his girlfriend's favorite romance movie, _The Crow_, because he knew how much she loved it.

Everything was ready. Now all that was left was actually showing up and surprising Rynne. A smile came over Chris' lips as he imagined his girlfriend's reaction. There was no possible way she'd see this coming. He hoped that none of the girls blew his cover. Now all that was left was actually getting Rynne there. _Shouldn't be too hard._

_My love  
Are you ready for my love, my love?  
My love, my love is ready for you.  
If you're looking for a heart that's always true  
Only to you, then my love  
My love, my love is ready for you._

Back in the tour bus, Rynne was laying in her bunk, texting pictures of F4's _World Domination _tour to her mom's cell. She smiled a little as she viewed the pictures before sending them out. One aspect of her job that she found awesome was the fact that she got to travel the world. Growing up in North Carolina, she'd never dreamed that someday she could say that she'd visited all of Europe, Mexico, Canada, and Japan. It was surreal.

A knock on the tour bus door shocked her, and she held a hand to her chest in surprise.

Cautiously, she made her way to the front of the tour bus. She stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a knife, just in case the person at the door was some psychopath. You could never be sure anymore.

Her jaw dropped in surprise when she saw the person standing on the other end. It was none other than Chris Sabin himself, a red rose in his hand and a twinkle in his eye. He was dressed in black jeans and a grey button-down dress shirt, and he'd never looked more gorgeous to Rynne. She opened her mouth to speak, but Chris beat her to it.

"Surprise," he said softly, smiling.

"Wh-what are you doing here? I've been trying to get in touch with you—"

"Shhh," the man replied, cutting his girlfriend off by placing a finger to her lips. "I've got Italian waiting at my place for us, and I rented _The Crow _for us to watch because I know how much you love it."

Rynne shook her head, still a bit confused, as she set the knife on one of the seats behind her.

"How did you--?"

"I made arrangements with the girls. Everything's taken care of—they won't even miss you." He laughed. "Well, you know what I mean."

"Awww, you brought me a flower," Rynne took it from his hand and sniffed, a smile coming to her face. "I can't believe you managed to surprise me. No one's ever able to do that."

Chris simply laughed, and held his hand out for Robin to take.

"Yeah, well, I'm not like everyone else. I've been planning this for a while."

"Thank you," the woman said appreciatively, leaning up on her tiptoes and kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"You're welcome," he said softly.

Hand in hand, the two of them exited the bus, Rynne squeezing her boyfriend's hand as they made their way to Chris' car. The whole way home, she kept stealing glances at him and thought, _What a lucky girl I am. _She hadn't been this happy in a long time, and it was a feeling that she wanted to hold on to for as long as she could.

_Are you ready for my love, my love?  
My love, my love is ready for you.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry the ending sucked. **


End file.
